The Secret Garden revisited
by ainemairin
Summary: The Doctor and Martha travel to the late 1800s meanwhile, one of the doctor's hearts stops beating, and they need to find a replacement, and end up finding a garden taken over by an evil alien... please R&R XXCROSSOVERXX i'll be updating soon! 2/4/08
1. Chapter 1  in the TARDIS

**Chapter one**

"Rise n' shine, Mistress Mary" came a cheerful voice from above. As Mary Lennox peeped up above her sheets, she glimpsed the maid, Martha, preparing her breakfast. Mary sat up with a groan.

"I's time to ge' up" said Martha, " oo' can go to the moor, today, and 'av a goo' loo' around" Martha gestured towards the window, and pulled back the red drapes. There was so much light spilling from the window that Mary squinted. Before her was a great climbing stretch of land that seemed to have no trees, and to look rather like a dull, endless, purplish sea.

"Do tha' like it?" asked Martha

"No, I hate it" replied Mary, with a scowl.

"so, Martha Jones, where to?" asked an energetic Doctor, as usual, acting like a small, excitable dog ready to go for a walk, practically jumping out of his shoes. The TARDIS hummed, as if it were the doctor's life source, just as loud, no nearly as energetic.

Martha laughed, "Well, we've been to the future, how about the past?"

"How long back?" queried the Doctor, scratching his greasy hair.

"Err…" Martha began, "the 1800's?" The TARDIS suddenly gave a lurch and spiraled out of control. Martha couldn't see a thing, as everything spun around her; no longer could she distinguish herself from the surrounding console, everything blurred into one.

When the spinning suddenly stopped, Martha almost laughed in hysteria. It was so probable that the TARDIS would mess up – it almost always did. Climbing to her feet, with difficulty, Martha glanced over to the doctor. To her shock, he wasn't moving.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed, running over to his immobile body, lying on the TARDIS's hard, grated floor. Hastily, she turned him over and checked him for a pulse. One side, yes. Thank god. The other… his heart wasn't beating. She knew the doctor had two hearts, but one wasn't making a sound.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2 Robin Redbreast

Mary jumped down the stairs in the courtyard, attempting to use the skipping-rope that Martha the maid had kindly donated.

"One, two, three…argh!" Mary sighed in frustration; she didn't like this skipping business. She kept tripping over her long skirt. Hoisting it up, she began again. One…two…three…four…five… oh no. she threw it aside with anger, and slumped onto the green grass.

Looking up into the sky above the moor, she saw that the weather, as usual, was as sour as her mood. The clouds reflected her feelings. Grey, rainy-looking and miserable. When her mother and father perished in the blaze back in India, she knew they were dead. Yet, Mary didn't cry. Not a single tear. She had never been able to cry, and even such a death couldn't cause it. Her mother and father, she presumed, had hated her. That's why they gave her an ayah (an Indian servant) to look after her; they couldn't be bothered with an ugly, sour little girl. Her mother was too busy attending grand parties, and her father was occupied with his work.

Mary sat in silence for a few moments, when she saw a small, red-breasted robin, twitting playfully on top of a rather dead bush. Intrigued, Mistress Mary picked herself up, brushing off the dead grass that had collected in her lap. Attempting to skip, she gave up, tossed it aside and followed the robin, flying through the fresh, country air.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Martha Jones for the umpteenth time. She shook the doctor hard. She slapped his face, she tried mouth-to-mouth, but nothing, nothing could awake him.

"Oh my gods, Doctor, for heaven's sake, get up!" cried Martha, tears welling in her scrunched eyes. He couldn't die on her. The doctor groaned. She opened her eyes and yelled out.

"What…what is it? Martha? What's the commotion?" he looked confused, a first for the doctor. She looked at him and mirrored his confusion, "Doctor, one of your hearts…"

"Weh?" muttered the doctor, sleepily, as if he had only just woken up after a long night's sleep.

He clutched one of his pale hands to his right heart. Then his left. His cock-eyes opened wide, and he slumped against the wall. For a moment, he just sat there, eyes open. Slowly, he looked up at Martha, who looked back.

"I—Martha… I don't think I'm a time lord, anymore!" he muttered, half to himself.

"Doctor… I don't understand!"

"One of my hearts is dead. If I don't replace it soon, I won't be able to regenerate, and I'd die. I'm basically human, now" he looked up at Martha, "wherever the TARDIS has taken us, is where I'll be able to find a replacement. From what I've heard, you have to pay a price for a new organ on some planets"

"What…like, money?" asked Martha, confused.

"I—I don't know, Martha, lets see where we are"

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3 Misselthwaite

As Mary Lennox followed the small, red, twittering robin, it suddenly stopped on top of a massive wall, covered in vines. The robin looked at her immensely, its dark brown eyes looking through her. Mary took a liking to this small creature, "why do you stare at me so, robin?" she asked it. After a while, it just sat there, twittering from minute to minute.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" asked Mary, and took a step towards the wall in front of her. Reaching out a small hand, Mary felt a doorknob amongst the vinery. Pulling back the green curtain-like weed, there was a door, a great door, about 6 or 7 ft tall. Amazed, Mary gasped, and took a step backward. Pressing her ear to the door, she heard the rasping sound of breathing, and footsteps nearing the other side. Mary took a deep breath, grabbed the skipping rope and tore across the moor, to safety. Whatever it was beyond the door, it wasn't a friend, but a foe.

As The Doctor exited the TARDIS, he gazed at his surroundings, frowning, he turned to Martha, and "This doesn't look like a place where I'll find a heart!" chuckled the doctor, and took long strides across the moor, fog encircling he and Martha as they neared Misselthwaite Manor.

"Hello?" called Martha, knocking hard on the door. After a few moments, a key was heard unlocking the door from the inside, and a small scullery maid peeped her face out, her grey eyes widening in shock.

"Hello!" exclaimed the doctor, "I was wondering if we could stay awhile? I'm missing something rather important and if-"

"We weren't expecting any visitors, today" explained the maid, straightening up, "Only Dr. Craven was expected. We'd prefer if you were on your way-"

"Now hold on a minute!" proclaimed Martha, "we won't be long, we just want to see the person in charge, here"

The maid looked at the strange pair, "are you foreigners? You sound English, but your skin," the maid gestured at Martha, "and your clothes…" she gestured at the doctor.

"Yes… well…. We're not from around these parts" explained the doctor, pushing past the maid, "please take us to the owner"


	4. Chapter 4 Colin

As the doctor and Martha were invited in, under suspicion, Martha sat on a chair in the waiting room while the doctor paced up and down, up and down.

"Will you stop that?" asked Martha, annoyed.

"Oh…sorry" replied the doctor, also sitting down. Soon after, the heavy doors were opened, and a woman and a maid entered.

"Hello, and who might you two be?" asked the stern looking woman with tied back black hair and a plain dress, "travelers?" she queried, looking at the Doctor and Martha's strange clothes.

"Ah…yes, you could say that, I'm the doctor, this is Martha Jones" replied the doctor, "Do you mind if we could-"The Doctor was interrupted by a maid, rushing down the banister, "It's you-know who, ma'am. Urgent attendance. He's crying like a banshee!" Her face was pale, yet flushed at the same time. The Doctor was intrigued, _who are they talking about?_

The woman, Mrs. Medlock, answered, "Yes, very well, Martha, You two-"she motioned to The Doctor and Martha, "- You're a doctor, aren't you?" she asked The Doctor.

"Well, yes, of sorts!" and with that he was literally pulled up the banister, and through the great, old house. Distinctively, a loud wailing noise crept down the corridor. When The Doctor and Martha got to the scene of the noise, a frail looking child lay under the covers of a double-poster bed. He was the source. The young boy didn't look sick, but simply frustrated.

A child as young as he, perhaps as young as ten, should not have been out of the sunshine for so long.

"Well, doctor…"

"Smith", replied the doctor hastily, "Doctor John Smith" He paced around the screeching child and looked at him, got out his glasses and surveyed him again. The doctor sighed, and looked at Martha the maid and Mrs. Medlock, "He's perfectly fine!" exclaimed the doctor, looking at the boy, "What's your name?"

"Colin" replied the boy, stopping the screaming, "Colin Craven, sir, and I'm not fine!" Colin started to whine and scream for the umpteenth time.

"All you need, Colin, is some LIGHT!" exclaimed the doctor, gleefully, he jumped up and drew the heavy curtains next to the bed, to his shock and horror, the windows were boarded up.

WHAT?" exclaimed the doctor, turning to Mrs. Medlock, "you _boarded up_ his windows?" he stood, glaring at her from behind his glasses, which glinted in the small amount of light still visible from through the boards, "why? I don't think a small boy such as Colin could climb out the window!"

"Certainly not. He is a cripple. He never stops his consistent wailing!" exclaimed Mrs. Medlock.

"She's right, sir. I'm crippled. I have a lump on my back, see?" he turned around and the doctor could see a small bruise in the upper of his back. The doctor saw it, and raised his eyebrows, "I've never seen anything like it" muttered the doctor, "That, Mrs. Medlock, is no bruise" The doctor took off his glasses and placed them in one of his large pockets, "That type of mark could not have been made by anyone on this earth"

"Doctor Smith, stop your incessant talk" cried Mrs. Medlock, "You are a doctor of Philosophy, or Astrology, I see…" she looked at him, and the doctor just looked at Colin's back.

"Mrs. Medlock, that was made by something else…. Something you, possibly maybe even me, have never seen before"


	5. Chapter 5 Mary Lennox, my cousin

Chapter five

"Doctor Smith… what _do _you mean? You can't possibly make me believe that this mark was made by… an alien?!" exclaimed Mrs Medlock.

"Yes, it can" replied Martha; "trust me, when you know the doctor…" she became quiet when the doctor looked at her meaningfully.

"I mean… anything's possible!" she said, quickly, avoiding Mrs Medlock's gaze.

"Are you an Indian?" asked Colin, looking at Martha.

"Er…no" replied Martha, turning her gaze to the small, chirpy child, "why?"

"Oh… nothing. My cousin, Mary, told me about India, and since I've never seen an Indian, I must have been mistaken. I'm sorry" he apologised.

"It's alright. Who's your cousin?" asked Martha, sitting on his bed," tell me about her" Colin looked at the others in the room, "you may now leave" he told everyone, and Martha stood, "no" said Colin, "Martha may stay here"

The doctor was about to protest, but Medlock had orders, and one of them was to let the boy have what he wanted. Grudgingly, he followed the woman out of the room.

"so tell me about Mary…"

Mary sat up in her bed. She wanted to see Colin, and had arranged to see him tonight. She stood up and pulled on her nightgown. Treading carefully, she opened the door and stood out in the hallway. Lighting her lamp, she descended down the banister. Below her, she could see Mrs Medlock coming up the stairs.

Hastily, Mary ran back into her room, just to be stopped at the doorway.

"What are you doing? You fiendish girl!" Mrs Medlock grabbed Mary by the hair and pulled her inside the room, "I will NOT have you traipsing around Misselthwaite at this time of night!"

"I wasn't 'Traipsing around', Mrs Medlock," protested Mary, "I was going to see my cousin!"

"No, Mistress Mary, that will not be happening again!" Medlock cried, pulling Mary's hair even more vigorously, "If I catch you even looking at that boy… I'll have you out of Misselthwaite and back to India before you can say 'Colin'" Mrs Medlock's eyes flashed fire in the moonlight from a window.

"Not if I can help it!" Mary pushed past the old woman and flew past her. Running as fast as she could, she ran down the stairs, through all of the hallways needed until she burst into Colin's room. What she wasn't prepared for was a young, black woman talking to him and sitting on the end of his bed.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I'll come back later" said Mary, hastily.

"No!" Colin exclaimed, "Mary, we were just talking about you, come, sit down!"

Mary did as he said and sat on an old chair opposite his bed.

"This is Martha, Martha, this is Mary, my cousin" Martha extended her hand, which Mary did not take.

"And where did you come from?" asked Mary with a snarl.

"England, just like you" replied Martha, smiling.

"Actually, I just wanted to ask you something, Mary. I heard that you found a strange garden…?"

Mary was shocked. How could Colin have just told a complete stranger about the Secret garden? _Her_ secret garden?

Mary gaped.

"Well I promise I won't tell a soul…. Only one. But that's not important. What's so secret about this garden? Is there something strange about-"

"No" replied Mary, "there is nothing wrong with the Garden. It's just your regular old garden. Nothing special" Martha looked disappointed.

"No, Mary- you told me that it was strange" interrupted Colin.

Martha looked up. Mary caught her gaze, her eyes changing to grey. Her very features looked frozen in stone. Her voice became husky, "Martha Jones. You should not meddle with unknown forces, it may well be the cause for your death. _Stay away from the Garden!"_ she finished with a screech. Martha and Colin opened their eyes in shock. Mary snapped out of the trance, and she became her regular, sour faced Mary.

"Who were you, again?"

_To be continued…._


	6. Invisible Gardens and Sonic Screwdrivers

"Did you see anything strange about her?" urged the doctor, when he saw Martha exit the room.

"Yes. Suddenly she became frozen still, her eyes turned grey, and, for god's sake, Doctor, she talked in… such a weird voice"

"What did she say?" asked the Doctor, holding Martha by the shoulders to make her look at him. Martha returned the gaze.

"She said to…. Stay away from the garden… or-"

"Or what?"

"Or it may well be the cause of my death" Martha said, and choked on her words. Wiping tears from her eyes, the doctor hugged her, "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid. She's just a… just a little girl, but she acts like she's ten going on a hundred"

"It's alright, Martha. I suggest we go and find the garden ourselves" stated the Doctor, and, pulling Martha behind him, they both headed for the door.

"Brrr…. It's cold, Doctor" complained Martha, rubbing her shoulders, and pulling her overcoat closer.

"Well… nothing I can do about it" replied the Doctor, scratching his head, "We've been looking for over an hour, but I can't find the door!"

"Don't cry over spilt milk, Doctor. It might be… I dunno… and invisible garden?"

"No, that's impossible Martha. Invisibility can only be caused by a trans-galactic interference which can only be objected or subjected through antimatter and-" he grinned, "of course, It can only be three by three metres"

"Whatever…" replied Martha, not understanding a word of what he just said.

"How about over there?" queried Martha, pointing to a high bricked wall covered in Ivy and weeds.

"Don't be ridiculous, Martha. It's only a…wall…." He galloped over to the wall and sniffed one of the leaves.

"Ahh…. Martha, I think you're right" he pulled the sonic screwdriver out from one of his oversized pockets and held it up to the greenery, and, pacing around the wall, he was followed by Martha. Martha grinned, "I knew all that stuff you said was wrong, it didn't make sense!"

"Hm?" asked the doctor, absorbed with the wall, "no… of course not. I was right" he announced, opening the ivy and revealing a door, getting excited, he added, " It's not an invisible garden!" Opening the door with the screwdriver, it revealed…

The Secret Garden

_To be continued…._


	7. Chapter 7 Strange shadows

The door creaked slowly open

The door creaked slowly open. Martha squinted to see through the thick fog that seemed to envelop both her and the doctor as they stood on the threshold.

"Should we… go in?"

"Yes, why not?" The doctor turned around to look at Martha.

"Because it's creepy. I have a bad feeling about this"

"Come on. You're not afraid of a little fog, are you? You humans are scared of everything. But, to quote, 'you have nothing to fear but fear itself'"

"And what's that from?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Great, now it's going to bug me the whole time we're here. Nice one, Martha"

"Its not my fault!"

"Well why don't you-"

"Look, Doctor, are we just going to stand here bickering or go through the bloody door?"

"You're not _scared?"_

"Nope. Lets go" Martha pushed the doctor through the opening, and into the unknown.

* * *

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"I can't see"

"Cant you make out anything?"

"I don't have peripheral vision, besides what you might assume"

The doctor and Martha were walking hand in hand through the fog, grasping at things in front of them that didn't exist. Martha would suddenly see a dark figure coming close, and then reach out to touch it and it would be gone. It seemed to limp, or maybe that was a distortion cast by the fog. The figure loomed above Martha, and she dropped the doctor's hand with a scream. It was so close she could feel the icy breath on her neck. Falling to the grass-covered floor, she looked up again, and the thing was gone. She looked around hopelessly. Martha wiped her dewy hands on her jeans, and stood up jerkily. Straining her head to see if the thing was still there and it wasn't. She wiped her hand on her forehead, wiping away perspiration, and sighed in relief.

"Doctor?," she half-whispered, afraid that the thing would come up again and attack her. Maybe, just maybe, if she was quiet enough, she could pass by the thing without it noticing she was still there.

"Doctor?" she whispered again, "this isn't funny. I fell. I'm ok, but-"Martha heard a strange sound, like an owl, hooting over the garden and magnified by a thousand times. Dropping to her knees, Martha buried her head in her lap. She'd never get out of there alive.

* * *

"Hello?! Anybody there?" yelled the Doctor consciously, swatting the fog with one of his hands.

"heeeelllllooooo?!" nobody answered. He could hear nothing.

"Hm. That's strange" whispered the doctor to himself, "I never whisper to myself. I always talk to myself. And rather loudly, too."

"Don't you agree, Martha?" asked the doctor, annoyed at Martha's unexplained silence. He whirled around, and Martha wasn't there.

"Martha?" he whispered fiercely into the mist. There was no reply. He raised an eyebrow, and turned to his right. There was a huge black shadow looming above him.

"What…" he muttered, squinting at the shape before him.. It reared up, and the doctor blinked, henceforth it promptly disappeared. He blinked again, and put a hand up to scratch his head. A cold, vice-like grip took his hand, and it was as cold as ice. The doctor whirled around, determined to face the perpetrator. He looked up, expecting, as the shadow was, for the figure to be large. But there was nothing eye-to-eye with him. Glancing down quickly, he realised it was a child. Mary Lennox, in fact. She was pale white, and had grey eyes, in contrast to the big brown eyes he had become accustomed to. Her tiny stone-white (and cold) hand clutched his arm roughly. She was stronger than she looked. Much stronger, the doctor suspected.

"Mary?" he asked uncertainly. Mary, whose face had been set in stone, suddenly creased into dimples and a wide-set grin. Her childish face was almost childish again, but there was something hidden and menacing in the depths of those grey eyes.

"Doctor… come with me" replied Mary, pulling him strongly by the hand she was already holding, giving him no choice but to follow. The doctor was intrigued, and many questions formed in his mind, but the most prominent of these was: _What is wrong with Mary?_

* * *

Martha lay down on the hard grass floor. She shut her eyes and thought for a few minutes, assessing her position. She was alone, as far as she knew, in the middle of a strange invisible garden that, supposedly, nobody but she and the doctor knew about. Now, if there was a way out, she could either keep going to face the terrors that may lurk in the dark reaches of the garden, or she could attempt to retrace her steps and get out of there. If she did get out of there, alive, before becoming prey to a large black shadow, surely the Doctor would too? She might have a chance of survival, but the Doctor may need help. Martha fought back tears, squinting her eyes further shut. There was no other way. She would just have to find the doctor, she couldn't just abandon him like this. Just a few more moments Martha lay on the wet grass. Then, her eyes flew open. She heard a twig cracking underfoot, which surely meant someone… or something… was nearby.

"Hello?" whispered Martha uncertainly. The fog was so thick she could even see her feet or hands. A small figure lurched uncertainly towards her, limping slightly. Martha recognised, from the limp, that this was the same thing that had startled her before. She gulped; her eyes wide.

"Who… what are you?" she asked, gaining confidence. The petite figure, which she now could make out, was human, rushed forward and smashed into her, pushing her slightly backwards, Momentarily taken aback and horrified, Martha pushed the thing back a little, and only then did she realise that the "monster" was a little boy, holding onto her tightly and burying his head in her stomach.

"Hey…" she muttered, patting Colin's head, "what are you doing in here?"

"I—I was…." The boy sobbed, and shuddered convulsively.

"It's okay…" crooned Martha, hugging Colin back. She didn't want to pressure him into answering; he was obviously frightened of something. Then again, so was she, and it was the strange garden. She pushed a hair back from her face, and gently pried Colin's fingers from around her shoulders.

"Look here, Colin. Are you going to be okay to walk a bit?" asked Martha. Colin, with his tearstained face, nodded solemnly.

"Okay… you're doing a great job" said Martha, after the pair walked a couple of metres.

Martha only had two choices. To get Colin out of danger, or to aid the doctor. Solemnly, Martha thought the doctor could fight his own battles. Colin, however, was a crippled child, little more than nine years old. He needed help, and the doctor didn't.

Or so she thought.

_To be continued…_

**Author's note:**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I lost interest for a while, but I'm back on it, and I'll hopefully update more frequently now. As for short chapters, I have a short attention span. Most chapters are three pages long on Microsoft word. This one is two and a half pages. Sorry guys this is how I operate without caffeine.**


End file.
